Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an apparatus and method for processing substrates. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus for tuning electrode impedance for high frequency radio frequency (RF) and terminating low frequency RF to ground.
Description of the Related Art
Plasma processing, such as plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), is used to deposit materials, such as blanket dielectric films on substrates, such as semiconductor wafers. A challenge for current plasma processing chambers and processes includes controlling critical dimension uniformity during plasma deposition processes. One challenge includes substrate center to edge thickness uniformity in films deposited using current plasma processing chambers and techniques. An additional challenge includes controlling the film stress in films deposited using current plasma processing chambers and techniques.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop an apparatus for both improving center to edge thickness uniformity and film stress of films deposited during plasma processing.